Daraen Delacourt
by StahlRaven
Summary: Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Henry Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley Pour le plus grand bien . Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à la famille française de Remus ; les Delacourt…
1. Prologue: L'erreur de Dumbledore

Titre : Daraen Delacourt.

Rating: T

Pairing : Aucune idée !

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Henry Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à la famille française de Remus les Delacourt…

Note : J'écris cette fic en parallèle avec mon autre fic _Harry Potter et la prophétie manquée._ Mais je pense que c'est cette fic qui sera la plus privilégiée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Prologue : L'erreur de Dumbledore._

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers son objectif, sans se préoccuper des pleurs de l'un des deux sales gosses devant lui, pestant contre eux. Elle enjamba le corps évanoui de Lily Potter avant d'éclater d'un rire sadique, renforçant ainsi les pleurs du pauvre enfant.

Ça y est, lui, Lord Voldemort était devant _eux._ Les deux élus. Un instant, il faillit éclater de rire. Comment pouvait-on croire qu'un bambin d'à peine un an pourrait le terrasser ?

D'après Pettigrew, Harry Potter était celui qu'il fallait tuer. Le jeune enfant le fixait d'un air las, presque ennuyé. L'autre, Henry Potter qui était le filleul de Pettigrew braillait en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Harry Potter fixait de ses yeux verts le bout de bois pointé sur lui, sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Des tas de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa petite tête. _Pourquoi le monsieur pointe ce truc sur moi ? Pourquoi Henry pleure ? Pourquoi Maman est par terre ? Pourquoi Papa n'est pas là?_

Incapable de trouver les réponses, il se mit à pleurer. Lord Voldemort, n'aimait pas les pleurs. Ni les enfants. Alors, avec un sourire en coin, il murmura les paroles qui scelleraient leur destin à toutes les personnes de cette pièce.

 _« Avada Kedavra ! »_

 _oOo_

Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Peter Pettigrew n'était qu'un médiocre sorcier mais il possédait la confiance de James Potter. Pourtant, il savait que cette confiance représentait gros les deux élus de la prophétie. Ceux qui lui permettrait de devenir le sorcier le plus adulé de Grand Bretagne.

Fatigué, sa main se dirigea vers sa boîte de bonbons au citron, lorsque soudain, une Minerva MacGonagall paniquée sembla apparaître de nul part.

-Albus… Vous savez qui… Les Potter… Oh ! Par Merlin…

-Minerva ? Que se passe-t-il ? coupa l'honorable directeur.

-Vous savez qui a attaqué les Potter.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le directeur disparut dans un _pop_ sonore.

Il se retrouva devant le corps inerte de James Potter, tandis que Sirius Black tentait de réveiller son ami.

-James ! Merde, Cornedrue, réveille toi ! Réveille toi...

-Il va bien, Sirius, le coupa sèchement le vieillard.

-Je… Professeur Dumbledore ? balbutia Sirius.

Mais l'illustre directeur monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier devant lui. Arrivé en haut, il s'avança vers le berceau.

L'un des enfants gisait sur le sol, une cicatrice en forme de X dans la main. Il s'époumonait devant le corps immobile de sa mère. L'autre enfant avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il dormait profondément dans son lit.

-Harry ! Henry ! cria Sirius Black, accompagné de Remus Lupin et James Potter.

Au même moment, Lily Potter reprit conscience.

-Par Merlin ! Mes enfants !

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel, avant de porter Henry.

-Lily, il semblerait que l'un de vos fils ait vaincu Voldemort.

-Quoi ? V-Vous moquez de moi Albus…

-Pas du tout. Il s'agit d'Henry.

Dumbledore passa la main dans sa barbe, fixant les deux enfants. Henry semblait le plus mal en point. Sa cicatrice en forme de X saignait un peu. Oui, c'était forcément lui.

Immédiatement, James échangea un regard avec sa femme, tandis que ses amis avaient l'air incrédule. Un grand sourire étira son visage. Son bébé, Henry avait vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ! Il allait devenir l'un des plus puissants sorciers de leur temps !

-Il faudrait les séparer, à la fois pour protéger Harry de la puissance de son jumeau que pour éviter qu'il ne soit un poids pour Henry, ajouta Dumbledore.

À ces mots, les adultes reprirent vie.

-Alors là, il n'en est pas question ! hurla Sirius.

-Jamais je n'abandonnerais mon fils ! s'écria Lily.

-Albus, c'est impossible ! dit James.

-Avec tout mon respect pour vous Albus, jamais je ne permettrait cela! fulmina Remus.

-Arreuh ! acheva Harry.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir avant de demander aux deux Potter de l'accompagner pour un entretien privé. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à les convaincre…

Le lendemain, après que Lily et James eurent déposé Harry chez les Dursley, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent au Manoir Potter, la peur au ventre.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda immédiatement Sirius, cherchant des yeux son filleul.

-Oui, tout va bien… fit James.

-Où est Harry ? demanda Remus.

Sirius ne s'attendait certainement pas à la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Et pourtant…

-Nous l'avons confié à ma sœur, dit Lily.

Sirius eut l'impression qu'une grosse pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac.

-VOUS AVEZ FAIT _QUOI ?_ s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

-Vous avez abandonné votre fils ? murmura Remus attéré.

-Non, nous l'avons confié à Pétunia..

-Mais elle te déteste car tu es une sorcière ! Et elle déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie ! lança Sirius incrédule.

-Mais c'est pour le Plus Grand Bien ! répliqua James d'une voix sonore.

-Et celui d'Harry, tu y pense, idiot ? répliqua Remus d'une voix encore plus forte.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! explosa Lily. NOUS AVONS PERDU UN FILS POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN ! ET NOUS VOUS INTERDISONS DE NOUS JUGER !

Remus ne répondit rien mais il lança un regard si méprisant à James et Lily pour s'être laissé manipuler si facilement par Dumbledore qu'ils semblèrent se sentir insultés. Mais ce fut Sirius qui prononça les mots fatidiques.

- _Allez vous faire foutre. Viens Remus, on s'en va._

Et les deux hommes disparurent avec un _pop !_ sonore.

\- Que fait-on pour Harry ? demanda Remus dès qu'il furent devant Square Grimmauld.

-On va chercher mon filleul, décida Sirius.

-Comment ?

Sirius eut un mince sourire.

-Kreatur !

Aussitôt, un elfe de maison grincheux apparut. Remus sembla surpris, mais Sirius murmura :

-Va chercher Harry James Potter qui vit dans les environs de Londres avec une certaine Pétunia Evans.

L'elfe disparut avant de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec le jeune garçon dans les mains.

-Très bien, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Remus l'air furieux.

-Tu m'avais bien dit que tu avais de la famille en France ?

-Hein ? Oui, la fille de mon oncle Arsène Lupin (1) vit bien en France avec un certain Nicolas Delacourt, mais…

-On va leur confier Harry.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es…

-Réaliste, acheva Sirius. Si James apprend qu'on a recueillit Harry, on risque très gros. D'ailleurs, je te parie que nous serons les premiers soupçonnés si il a un doute.

Remus se tut, prêt à écouter la suite.

-Nous allons leur confier Harry, mais nous lui rendrons visite chaque semaine, voir chaque jour. Mais il n'est pas en sécurité dans le sol anglais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut aller en France.

-Je.. Très bien… Je vais les contacter maintenant.

-Donc… si j'ai bien compris… Ce gamin est Harry Potter, mais il a été abandonné par ses parents ? Et vu qu'il n'est pas en sécurité en Grande Bretagne, mieux vaut qu'il vive avec nous ? récapitula Ambre Delacourt, anciennement appelée Lupin.

-Exact, cousine, dit Remus. Il n'est pas en sécurité en Grande Bretagne.

Ils étaient tous les quatre en province française, dans un élégant salon du Manoir Delacourt. D'élégantes toiles et peintures mettaient en valeur les murs décolorés. Une odeur douce de lavande embaumait l'atmosphère.

-Mais pourquoi pas ne pas le confier à Dumbledore ? demanda Nicolas.

Sirius eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Parce que c'est à cause de Dumbledore si Harry est dans cette situation !

Ambre et Nicolas haussèrent un sourcil, avant d'échanger un regard. Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un bruit sonore de verre brisé, puis un cri. Remus et Sirius eurent un petit mouvement de recul.

-Excusez moi deux secondes, dit Ambre. ALFIE ! ANDRÉ ! JADE ! FLEUR !

Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre jeunes enfants, duex garçons et deux filles déambulaient l'escalier de marbre. Et tous avaient l'air mal à l'aise. Sauf une des deux filles.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Nicolas plus lassé que courroucé.

-Jade a voulu essayer ton maquillage, Maman. Mais elle a fait tomber le miroir de la salle de bain sur André qui l'a fait flotter ! Du coup, il l'a lancé sur le sol et il s'est brisé… Mais Fleur qui passait par là a eu la mauvaise idée de dire à Jade qu'elle ressemblait à rien avec ce maquillage et Jade le lui a lancé à la figure. Moi, je faisais juste passer par là…

-Jade. Tu. Ne. Touche. Plus. À. Mes. Affaires. Compris ? dit Ambre.

-Oui Maman.

-Et tu arrêtes d'énerver tes frères.

-Oui Maman.

-Et tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi.

-Je n'oserais jamais.

-J'aime bien cette gamine ! dit Sirius.

-Sirius. Pour notre bien commun, ferme-là, soupira Remus.

-Bref, dit Nicolas. André, va ranger la salle de bain…

-Mais Papa…

-Jade, tu va ranger le maquillage…

-Fleur, tu vas le ranger toi-même, sinon… commença Jade à mi-voix.

-Fleur, Alfie, vous allez dans vos chambres.

-Père indigne…

Mais les quatre enfants quittèrent les lieux, chacun fulminant contre leur père ignoble. Sauf Fleur, qui fulminait contre sa rebelle de sœur.

Sirius et Remus retinrent leur souffle, lorsqu'Ambre s'avança vers le berceau pour voir Harry. Le jeune garçon fatigué se mit à fixer cette inconnue. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les prunelles bleues de la femme.

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne bougea, comme pour ne pas briser le charme du moment. Juste avant qu'Ambre ne murmure :

-Bienvenue chez les Delacourt, mon petit Harry…


	2. Onze ans plus tard

Titre : Daraen Delacourt.

Rating: T

Pairing : Aucune idée !

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Henry Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à la famille française de Remus les Delacourt…

Note : J'écris cette fic en parallèle avec mon autre fic _Harry Potter et la prophétie manquée._ Mais je pense que c'est cette fic qui sera la plus privilégiée.

Note 2 : Merci pour vos Reviews ! Peut être avez vous remarqué le « (1) » dans le prologue, lorsque Remus parlait de son oncle Arsène… Il s'agissait évidemment d'une référence à Arsène Lupin, le voleur gentleman !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Chapitre 1 : Onze ans plus tard_

-Daraen, réveille toi, dit sèchement la voix de Jade Delacourt. Papa veut tous nous parler.

-Veux pas, répondit le concerné.

-Daraen, réveille toi ou bien je te tue.

-Tue moi alors. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

-Comme tu veux.

Deux secondes plus tard, Daraen Romulus Delacourt, autrefois nommé Harry James Potter sentit un liquide glacial lui ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds. Il se leva instantanément de son lit avant de voir Jade écroulée de rire, un verre d'eau (vide) dans la main droite.

-Très drôle, grande sœur, soupira Daraen avec mépris. Vraiment très drôle.

Et Daraen suivit sa sœur vers la salle à manger où il retrouva ses parents ainsi que ses frères et sœurs. Baillant et pestant contre Jade, il se fraya un chemin entre André, son grand frère de quinze ans et Elise, sa petite sœur de sept ans, avant de s'asseoir dans la grande table pour se servir un petit déjeuner.

-Les enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Nicolas Delacourt le père de famille.

-Quoi ? dit Alfie, l'aîné.

-Votre oncle Polaris est mort.

La nouvelle créa des sentiments mitigés.

-Oh non ! Le pauvre, dit Alfie.

-Pas de chance, ajouta André.

-La dragoncelle à cet âge-la… Ça ne pardonne pas ! s'exclama Ambre, la mère.

-Pauvre homme, sanglota Fleur les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Rien à foutre, dirent en même temps Daraen et Jade.

-C'est quoi la mort, Papa ? demanda Elise.

-J'peux avoir du pain ? dit Gabrielle, la plus jeune.

La conversation continua ainsi, lorsque Gabrielle fit malencontreusement tomber ses œufs au plat sur les genoux de Jade, qui poussa un cri de colère, avant de renverser du jus d'orange sur Gabrielle, qui se mit à pleurer. Ambre lança un regard noir à Jade qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, ajouta Nicolas mi-sérieux, m-ennuyé une fois que Gabrielle arrêta de pleurer.

-Quoi ? redemanda Alfie.

-Nous quittons la France.

Un silence ébahi s'en suivit. Alfie fit tomber sa tartine. André s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange. Fleur arrêta de se limer les ongles. Jade haussa un sourcil. Daraen arrêta de nouer ses cheveux longs et blonds en catogan. Elise fixa son père, ses grands yeux violets affichant une expression de profonde stupeur. Et Gabrielle fut si étonnée du silence soudain qu'elle recommença à pleurer.

-Pourquoi ? dit Alfie.

-J'ai rien fait, je le jure ! s'exclama André.

-C'est insensé ! Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de Jade, fulmina Fleur.

-Eh ! tu ne perds rien pour attendre Fleur, dit Jade. Ne t'étonne pas si tu retrouve plus tes sous vêtements !

-Tu pourras me les donner ? Je m'occuperais de les vendre, sourit Daraen avec un sourire carnassier.

-C'est quoi un sous vêtement, Maman ? demanda Elise à sa mère.

-TAISEZ VOUS ! explosa Nicolas.

Mais non loin de s'arrêter, le vacarme redoubla d'intensité.

- _ **STOP !**_ rugit Ambre.

Cette fois, plus personne n'osa dire un mot.

-Eh bien avec la mort de votre oncle, reprit Nicolas, j'ai accepté de prendre son siège au Magenmaggot en Angleterre. Le ministère anglais m'a d'ailleurs donné le titre du président de la justice magique anglaise, à cause de l'influence de Polaris.

-C'est peut être une blague ! s'exclama Fleur. On n'est pas obligé de croire tout ce que Papa dit !

-Surtout s'il dit que tu es jolie, rétorqua Jade avec mépris.

-Va te faire…

-Merci Jade, dit Nicolas en coupant net Fleur dans sa réplique. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore de vous inscrire à Poudlard. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Alfie, tu seras en sixième année vu que tu as seize ans. André, toi tu passeras tes BUSES étant donné que tu as quinze ans. Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, ajouta Nicolas devant le regard ahuri de son fils. Fleur, tu seras en quatrième année, avec tes amies Erin et Ariane.

-Génial ! s'exclama Fleur.

-Ferme-là, dit Jade.

-Jade, toi tu seras en troisième année. D'ailleurs, si on m'envoie une lettre où on me dit que tu as refais pleurer un des caïds de l'école, tu risque d'avoir affaire à moi. Daraen, tu seras en première année avec Théo et Blaise. Elise et Gabrielle, vous êtes trop jeunes pour aller à l'école, du coup vous resterez dans notre Manoir en Angleterre avec Maman.

-Et si on a pas le niveau ? demanda André.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Ambre. Beaubâton est supérieure à Poudlard niveau enseignement et chacun d'entre vous n'a quasiment rien à apprendre à Poudlard. Soyez juste sage là-bas.

-Rêve toujours, marmonna Jade.

-Tu as dis quoi Jade ? demanda Ambre l'air pas très contente.

-Rien, rien…

 _oOo_

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une froide matinée d'Octobre, les valises des enfants étaient prêtes. Ils furent sur le point de prendre donc le Portoloin à usage unique pour Poudlard, lorsque leur mère décida de leur offrir une dernière étreinte.

-Ça y est, tu pars… murmura Ambre à l'oreille de Daraen quand il fut passé dans ses bras à lui.

-Ouais, marmonna le jeune garçon. Tu me manqueras Maman.

-Et moi ? demanda Elise, outrée.

-Toi on s'en fiche, dit froidement Jade.

-Jade ! s'exclama Nicolas.

Mais bizarrement plus personne n'osa parler, comme pour ne pas briser le charme. Les prunelles bleues d'Ambre fixaient celles vertes émeraude de Daraen, avec une lueur de fierté.

-Tu m'écriras, hein?

-Tous les jours s'il le faut, promit Ambre.

-Allons, ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! assura Nicolas, impatient de prendre son fils adoptif dans ses bras lui aussi.

-Oui, juste un au revoir, répéta Ambre, comme pour se persuader elle-même.

Elle essuya d'un revers de manche la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Puis Daraen, ainsi que sa fratrie tourna les talons avant d'attraper le sac à dos rapiécé qui servait de Portoloin.

 _oOo_

Hagrid, le garde chasse, s'avança vers le directeur Dumbledore pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le vieil homme sembla quelques instants ravi, avant de murmurer :

- _Sonorus._

Aussitôt, tous les élèves qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle s'arrêtèrent de parler. La plupart pensaient que le directeur allait juste faire une annonce sans intérêt. Mais…

-Chers élèves, professeurs et camarades, dit Dumbleodre la voix magiquement amplifiée. Comme vous le savez, Nicolas Delacourt reprend la place de Polaris Delacourt décédé il y a une semaine. De ce fait, il m'a proposé d'inscrire ses enfants dans notre illustre école. Je vous prie de bien les acceuillir. _Sourdinam._

Aussitôt, il y eut un énorme brouhaha. La plupart des garçons murmuraient entre eux « _J'espère qu'il y a des filles pas mal ! »_. La plupart des filles murmuraient entre elles « _J'espère qu'il y a des garçons craquants ! »_

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, la grande porte s'ouvrit dévoilant cinq adolescents à la beauté irréelle.

Le premier semblait être le plus vieux. Il avait des cheveux courts et blonds et le regard défiant des gens confiant. Le second était plus mince, avait les cheveux moins courts mais tenait entre ses mains un livre et semblait absorbé par sa lecture. La troisième était une fille et était d'une beauté incroyable. Ses yeux bleus balayaient la Grande Salle. La quatrième avait l'air rebelle des filles qui ne se laissent pas faire. Enfin, le dernier était sans doute le plus étrange. Il avait les yeux verts émeraude, les cheveux très longs et très blonds et semblait légèrement méprisant.

Daraen espérait secrètement aller à Serpentard. Et avec son sens de l'humour grinçant et son cynisme sans borne, il en était certain.


	3. Répartiton bruyante

Titre : Daraen Delacourt.

Rating: T

Pairing : Aucune idée !

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Henry Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à la famille française de Remus les Delacourt…

Note : J'écris cette fic en parallèle avec mon autre fic Harry Potter et la prophétie manquée. Mais je pense que c'est cette fic qui sera la plus privilégiée.

Note 2 : Merci pour vos Reviews ! J'ai décidé de faire un rapide résumé sur chaque personnage pour éviter toute confusion !

Nicolas Delacourt : Père de famille. Jovial, intelligent et intrépide.

Ambre Delacourt : Cousine de Remus Lupin et mère de famille. Souvent débordée.

Alphard « Alfie » Delacourt (16 ans): Aîné de famille. Grand, musclé et très attirant. Possède un ours en peluche nommé « Barny » (mais il l'a perdu).

Andréas « André » Delacourt (15 ans) : Plus mince et jeune qu'Alfie, très manipulateur et préfère de loin les livres aux humains. Soupçonné de la disparition de Barny, l'ours en peluche de son frère.

Fleur Delacourt (14 ans) : Belle et réelle. Dès qu'il y a un problème, elle soupçonne immédiatement Jade ou bien Daraen.

Jadelyn « Jade » Delacourt (13 ans) : Belle et rebelle. Gothique, elle crée souvent des problèmes à Fleur et elle adore Daraen et Elise.

Daraen Romulus Delacourt AKA Harry James Potter (11 ans) : Farceur et adorable à l'extérieur, cynique et manipulateur à l'intérieur. Adore sa famille. Ne sait rien de son ancienne identité et possède un passé pas si rose…

Elizabeth « Elise » Delacourt (7 ans): Petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux violets. Adore Jade et Daraen.

Gabrielle Delacourt (4 ans) : Petite fille aux cheveux blonds et à la larme facile. Dénonce souvent sa grande sœur Jade.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Chapitre 2 : Répartition bruyante_

-Alphard Delacourt, dit le professeur MacGonagall.

Alfie s'avança lentement, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à une fille de Serdaigle qui manqua de s'évanouir.

-N'en profite pas pour draguer ! lança André. Et bouge tes fesses !

Alfie lui adressa un geste grossier de la main, sous le regard noir de MacGonagall. Puis, il s'installa sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Une minute plus tard, un pli du chapeau s'étira pour crier « Serpentard !».

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Alfie laissa la place à André, qui s'avança son livre à la main. Ce qui énerva MacGonagall.

-Mr Delacourt, il est interdit de lire lors de la répartition.

-Je sais, répondit André désinvolte.

-Alors pourquoi lisez vous ?

-Longue histoire, répondit derechef André. Dites, vous pourriez laver ce chapeau ? Je suis sûr qu'Alfie à des poux et je n'ai pas envie d'en recevoir.

-Espèce de sale petit fils de… commença Alfie.

-Mr Delacourt, vous allez me faire le plaisir de lâcher ce livre.

-Comme vous voulez, professeur.

André s'assit donc sur le petit tabouret. A peine posé sur sa tête, qu'on entendit un retentissant « SERPENTARD » venir du Choixpeau.

-J'arrive grand frère ! dit André après avoir jeté par terre le choixpeau sous les cris outrés de quelques professeurs.

-Delacourt Fleur, continua imperturbablement la directrice de Gryffondor.

Fleur se leva, avant de dire à Jade :

-S'il te plaît, ne gâche pas ma répartition.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en avais l'intention, répliqua la gothique.

-Ose le faire, et je dis à Maman que tu lui as prit sa trousse de maquillage.

-Fais le et je dis à Papa que tu as cassé le vase Ming du IVème siècle.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'as fait ! s'exclama Fleur, outrée.

-Justement, dit Jade avec un sourire carnassier.

-Ahem, commença Daraen.

-Quoi ? dirent les deux sœurs avec une parfaite simultanéité.

-Fleur, je pense que la vielle là-bas t'attend.

-Mais… commença MacGonagall.

-Bref, j'y vais, dit Fleur.

-Très bien, bye bye ! dit Jade.

Fleur s'avança avec grâce, s'attirant ainsi les regards sur elle. Elle semblait d'une beauté irréelle, et elle avait le regard défiant. Elle s'asseyait sur le tabouret, lorsque MacGonagall lui mit le choixpeau un peu brusquement.

« SERPENTARD ! » s'exclama le choixpeau.

-Je comptais aller à Serdaigle, mais ce n'est pas si mal ! s'exclama Fleur. J'imagine que Jade m'a un peu trop influencée…

-Mrs Delacourt, épargnez nous vos commentaires, dit sèchement MacGonagall. Jadelyn Delacourt !

Jade s'avança à son tour vers le choixpeau mais elle resta au moins cinq minutes avec. Lorsque soudainement…

-EH ! hurla Jade. JE T'INTERDIS DE VOIR CES SOUVENIRS !

-SUR UN AUTRE TON, JEUNE FILLE ! répliqua le choixpeau. SACHE QUE J'AI TOUS LES DROITS ! ET QUE TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT !

-OUI, EH BIEN J'EN AI RIEN À CIRER ! rétorqua la gothique. TU REFAIS ÇA ET JE TE FOUS DANS UN CRÉMATORIUM ESPÈCE DE VIEUX CHAPEAU DE MERDE ! MÊME UN CLOCHARD NE VOUDRAIT PAS DE TOI !

-ÉLÈVE INDIGNE ! SUR UN AUTRE TON !

-JE VEUX PAS ! VIEUX DÉBRIS !

-OUAIS C'EST VRAI ! fulmina André. CE TRUC NE SERT À RIEN !

-ANDRÉ, TA GUEULE ! répliqua Alfie.

-IDIOTE ! reprit le choixpeau.

-IDIOT ! rétorqua Jade.

-ARRÊTE DE M'INSULTER !

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

-SERPENTARD !

Jade se leva avant de lancer le choixpeau sur Daraen qui l'attrapa au vol. Puis, elle adressa un clin d'œil au professeur Rogue… qui y répondit.

La majorité des élèves étaient stupéfiés. Puis, tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Depuis quand un élève contestait le choixpeau ? Depuis quand un élève faisait un clin d'œil au prof le plus détesté de Poudlard ? Depuis quand ce dernier y _répondait ?_

-UN PEU DE SILENCE ! rugit MacGonagall

-Ah, vous n'êtes pas sourde ? fit mine de s'étonner Daraen.

-La répartition n'est pas finie. J'appelle maintenant Daraen Delacourt.

Daraen s'avança. Il prit place à son tour et reçu un choixpeau mécontent sur la tête.

-J'espère que tu es le plus sage de ta fratrie, grogna le choixpeau.

-EH, ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI ÇA ? pesta Alfie depuis la table des verts et argents.

-OUAIS, IL VEUT DIRE QUOI CE TRUC POURRI ? ajouta André.

-À CAUSE DE LUI, JE SUIS DÉCOIFFÉE ! fulmina Fleur d'une voix sonore.

-ON S'EN FOUT ! rétorqua Jade d'une voix encore plus forte.

-LAISSEZ MOI FAIRE MA RÉPARTITION, BANDE DE… commença Daraen avant de lâcher une flopée d'insultes obscènes en français.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

-TAISEZ VOUS ! hurla le choixpeau. J'ESSAYE DE ME CONCENTRER !

Mais une demie heure plus tard, le choixpeau ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Puis il soupira :

-Serpentard.

Daraen s'avança vers ses frères et sœurs avant que le professeur ne fasse un petit rappel.

-Je rappelle à l'intention des élèves que le club de duel créé par le professeur Potter à lieu cet après midi à 14 heures.

Daraen chercha le professeur Potter des yeux… Avant de le trouver.

Plus troublant encore, il avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré…


	4. Duels, à Poudlard…

Titre : Daraen Delacourt.

Rating: T

Pairing : Aucune idée !

Petite info : Daraen (Harry) ne sait rien de son passé avec les Potter il se souvient juste du visage de son « vrai » père.

J'espère avoir éclairci quelques points incompris !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Chapitre trois :_ _Duels, à Poudlard…_

-Bonjour à tous ! Je suis James Potter, votre professeur de duel inter niveau. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un petit test pour les nouveaux élèves… Mr Delacourt, pouvez vous venir ?

Daraen se leva vers l'estrade, trouvant l'occasion excellente pour se moquer de son professeur. Lui, ainsi que toute sa fratrie et la majorité des élèves de Poudlard étaient dans la Grande Salle réaménagée en salle de duel.

-Non pas vous… Asseyez vous Mr Delacourt !

-Ah bon ? Mais vous avez appelé Mr Delacourt. Je suis Mr Delacourt !

-C'est André qui devait venir !

-Vous ne l'avez pas précisé !

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Mais non, professeur !

-Cela vous amuse ?

-Mais non, professeur ! répéta Daraen.

-Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. André, venez.

André adressa un clin d'œil à Daraen, avant de monter sur l'estrade.

-Votre adversaire sera Olivier Dubois, ajouta Potter.

-Okay, dit André.

Les deux combattants se fixèrent. André se baissa avec grâce, avant de faire légèrement bouger son poignet droit. Il exécuta un salut parfait, avant de pointer sa baguette sur Dubois. Ce dernier fit un salut un peu maladroit et raté car il fit tomber sa baguette.

-Commencez, dit Potter.

André fit un petit mouvement de la baguette. Aussitôt, la baguette de Dubois fut projetée en l'air. André fit un nouveau mouvement et attrapa la baguette de la main libre.

-Des informulés, sourit Potter. Bravo Delacourt !

Aussitôt des acclamations se firent entendre. Sauf Jade qui se mit à applaudir en hurlant :

-Bravo, bravo ! J'applaudis parce que c'est fini ! C'était nul !

-D'autres volontaires ? dit précipitamment Potter

Les autres élèves encouragés par le succès d'André commencèrent à se porter volontaire. Daraen combattit face à un certain Ronald Weasley, qui tomba KO après un _Stupéfix_ bien placé. Jade gagna face à Fred et Georges Weasley. Fleur gagna également face à un certain Roger Davies.

-Je voudrais combattre, dit Henry Potter.

-D'accord fiston, dit Potter. Des volontaires ?

Quasiment personne ne leva la main. Qui pourrait combattre le Survivant ? Qui à part…

-Moi je veux bien, sourit Daraen.

-Non, laisse tomber, railla Jade. Tu vas te rendre ridicule.

-Tais toi, sale gothique.

-Très bien, Mr Delacourt, allez y… Bonne chance, Henry !

-Si vous étiez juste et impartial, vous n'auriez pas encouragé votre fils, Mr Potter, fit observer Daraen.

-Dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

Daraen leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'avancer vers l'estrade. Il salua Henry avant de dire :

-Bonne chance Henry !

Le ton était si sincère, si doux… Que personne à part Jade ne put y déceler un quelconque sarcasme…

-À toi aussi Daraen ! sourit Henry, aussi crédule que son père.

Les deux jumeaux perdus se fixèrent longuement. Les yeux noisette d'Henry fixaient les prunelles vertes de Daraen. Avant que quiconque ne réagisse, Henry hurla _Stupéfix !_

Le sortilège s'écrasa contre une sorte de mur transparent devant Daraen.

-Hein ? s'exclama Henry. _Experliarmus !_

Le sortilège s'écrasa à nouveau face à Daraen, qui se contentait de fixer Henry d'un air déçu.

-C'est tout ? demanda Daraen désappointé. D'accord… _Repulso._

- _Protego_ ! s'écria Henry.

Le sortilège s'écrasa contre le mur d'Henry. Daraen sourit.

Une pluie de sortilèges de plus en plus violents s'enchainait sur le sort protecteur d'Henry. Qui s'épuisait de plus en plus…

-Pauvre élu, commenta Daraen. Il me fait penser à un petit Napoléon myope. Et ce n'est pas un compliment.

-Eh ! s'énerva Henry.

-Mais je l'aime comme il est ! poursuivit Daraen. S'cusez ! ajouta t- il lorsqu'il vit Potter père s'approcher. J'ai un élu à mettre KO !

-Arrête ça… balbutia Henry. Je… suis le plus… fort…

-C'est ça, et Jade se ballade en string léopard, dit froidement Daraen.

Mais Henry s'épuisait de plus en plus… de la sueur coulait le long de son front. Daraen, quand à lui, souriait de façon très méprisante :

-Déjà fatigué, Henry ?

-Non… Non !

-Je vois ça.

-Je vais gagner !

-Alors un peu de nerf, tu comptes réellement être l'élu de Dumby avec _ça_ ?

Les élèves se mirent à rire. Voir Henry, le pourfendeur de mage noir en position de difficulté face à un nouvel élève n'était pas courant !

-Bon, je commence à me lasser, Henry. Tu préfères être KO ou désarmé ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre !

-D'accord. Je vais donc t'immobiliser. _Petrificus totalus._

Et Henry bascula raide comme une planche. Pris de pitié, Daraen l'aida à se relever sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Même Potter semblait étonné.

-Bon, cette séance est presque terminée. Quelqu'un veut combattre ? dit Potter père après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

-Moi ! dirent André et Alfie avec une parfaite simultanéité.

-Alors allez y, sourit Potter. Combattez.

-Hein ? Mais c'est mon frère ! s'écria Alfie.

-Oh, pitié, grogna Jade. Alfie, tu te rappelle de Barny, ta peluche préférée perdue ? Et bien c'est André qui l'a vendue à un collectionneur cupide.

-TU AS QUOI ? beugla Alfie en se tournant vers André.

-Et toi André, tu te rappelle de Tanya, ta copine que tu as plaquée parce qu'elle t'avait trompé ? ajouta Daraen. Eh bien c'est avec Alfie qu'elle t'a trompé.

-PARDON ? beugla André en se tournant vers Alfie.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux frères si soudés et complices en apparence commencèrent un duel acharné.

-Voilà, maintenant, vous êtes certains que ces deux là vont combattre jusqu'au Jugement Dernier, dit Daraen à l'adresse d'un Potter père très étonné.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont arrêter dans très longtemps, ajouta Jade.

Puis, sans préambule, Jade et Daraen quittèrent la Grande Salle, accompagnés des jumeaux Weasley, Théo et Blaise.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Daraen re-rentra dans la Grande Salle.

-Fleur, tu te rappelles de ton peigne porte bonheur ? dit ce dernier.

-Oui ? dit Fleur légèrement surprise.

-Lorsqu'Alfie l'a cassé, ça n'avait rien d'un accident, acheva Daraen avant de tourner les talons.

Après avoir poussé un hurlement de rage, Fleur se joignit au duel avec l'intention évidente de tuer Alfie.

-Ça par contre, c'était un mensonge, fit observer Jade qui l'avait entendu.

-Justement, dit Daraen avec un sourire sadique.


	5. Victor Rieux

Hello !

Je voudrais avant tout vous remercier de toutes vos reviews !

Un chapitre un peu spécial où on en apprend un peu plus sur la relation entre Rogue et les Delacourt…

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Daraen re-rentra dans la Grande Salle.

-Fleur, tu te rappelles de ton peigne porte bonheur ? dit ce dernier.

-Oui ? dit Fleur légèrement surprise.

-Lorsqu'Alfie l'a cassé, ça n'avait rien d'un accident, acheva Daraen avant de tourner les talons.

Après avoir poussé un hurlement de rage, Fleur se joignit au duel avec l'intention évidente de tuer Alfie.

-Ça par contre, c'était un mensonge, fit observer Jade qui l'avait entendu.

-Justement, dit Daraen avec un sourire sadique.

 _Chapitre Quatre : Victor Rieux_

-Regardez, il se réveille ! dit Daraen aux autres Delacourt et à leurs amis en pointant Alfie du doigt.

Ils étaient dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et Alfie émergeait à peine d'un sommeil comateux. Il avait fini là bas après qu'une Fleur très en colère lui envoie un _Inciendo_ au même moment où André lui envoya un jet d'eau bouillante. Finalement, après sa défaite, Fleur et André décidèrent d'un commun accord de continuer le duel, où André en sortit vainqueur.

-Mmh… marmonna Alfie.

-Je vais faire un test, décida Fleur. Alfie, comment tu t'appelles ?

-La réponse est dans ta question, sombre idiote, dirent Daraen et Jade dans une parfaite simultanéité.

Fleur soupira. Jade et Daraen sont si épuisants !

-Victor Rieux, répondit Alfie avec un sourire.

-Pas tant que ça, vu l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvé, sourit Severus.

-Ouais ! Je l'ai explosé, dit Fleur.

-Mais pourquoi tu as commencé à te battre, Fleur ? dit Alfie.

-Ah ! Ce gigolo, m'a menti. Il m'a dit que tu avais cassé mon peigne porte bonheur exprès, répondit Fleur en pointant Daraen du doigt,

-Heu… En fait il disait la vérité pour une fois, avoua piteusement Alfie.

-C'est vrai ça, Daraen ? demanda Jade. On peut croire que tu as été sincère pour une fois ?

-Libre vous êtes, sourit Daraen avec une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux.

À ces mots, Fleur éructa contre son petit frère et se leva pour le frapper.

-Jade, parle avec ton parrain pour qu'il calme Fleur, dit André en levant les yeux au ciel.

À ces mots, toutes les personnes ne faisant pas partie de la famille Delacourt écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Rogue est ton parrain ? dirent les jumeaux Weasley en même temps.

-Bien sûr que oui ! dit Jade. C'est le meilleur ami de ma mère ! Lui et une certaine Lily Eva…

-Exact, la coupa Severus après avoir lancé un étrange regard à Daraen.

Tous haussèrent un sourcil, étonnés par cette facette du professeur redouté. Voilà pourquoi Jade lui avait fait un clin d'œil ! Seul Théo et Blaise ne semblaient pas étonnés.

-On a cours de quoi, maintenant ? demanda Daraen à Blaise.

-Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor.

-On y va ? demanda Théo.

-D'accord, dit Daraen avec un petit sourire en coin. Je ne vais pas rater une occasion de rendre folle la vieille MacGo…

Et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, en se dirigeant vers le couloir… où ils trouvèrent Henry Potter en train de pleurer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Blaise.

-Venez, on s'en fout, soupira Théo.

-Ron et moi, on s'est encore disputés, avoua piteusement Henry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Daraen soudainement curieux.

-Venez, on s'en fiche, répéta Théo.

-Je ne sais plus, dit Henry.

-Et pourquoi tu reste pas avec l'autre-là… Granger ? demanda Blaise. Ou même Londubat ?

-MAIS ON S'EN FICHE DE SA PETITE VIE ! explosa Théo.

Il reçu en réponse trois regards noirs et frissonna.

-Ami indigne.

-Serpentard ignoble.

-Pédophile.

-Daraen ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Désolé…

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard… Avant d'éclater de rire…

-Bon, on y va ? demanda Blaise. Parce que MacGo va nous tuer si on arrive en retard…

-C'est ce que je me tue à dire depuis tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Théo.

-Merci, en tout cas, sourit Potter. Vous êtes de vrais _amis._

À ces mots, les trois Serpentards se braquèrent immédiatement.

-Qui t'a dit que j'étais ton ami ? dirent Blaise et Théo en même temps.

-J'aurais aimé être un peu plus que ton ami, murmura Daraen l'air sincèrement déçu, une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh, ne fait pas attention à ça, dit Blaise à l'adresse d'Henry qui semblait choqué. Daraen drague tout ce qui bouge, que ce soit une fille ou un mec…

-Faux, je n'ai jamais essayé avec toi, contredit Daraen.

-Ça ne veut rien dire ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu…

-Euh les gars, commença Théodore.

-Quoi ? dirent les trois garçon dans une parfaite simultanéité.

-On est en retard d'au moins quinze minutes…

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard alarmé… Avant de se mettre à courir.

Ils arrivèrent devant une salle au deuxième étage et entrèrent.

-Pouvez vous me donner les raisons de votre retard ? demanda froidement le professeur MacGonagall.

Blaise se tourna vers Théo, qui se tourna vers Henry qui lança un regard éloquent à Daraen, qui semblait vouloir dire : _« Trouve une excuse mon vieux ! »_.

Réprimant un soupir, Daraen commença :

-Eh, bien voilà, Professeur MacGonagall… Comme vous le savez certainement je suis un nouvel élève et je ne sais pas très bien me repérer à Poudlard… C'est pour cela que je suis resté si longtemps à l'infirmerie, au chevet de mon cher et tendre grand frère Alfie, blessé lors d'un duel acharné face à sa fratrie… Mais, comme tout ami qui se respecte, Blaise et Théo décidèrent de rester avec moi pour surmonter cette épreuve… Nous oubliions le cours de Métamorphose, lorsque soudain, en dépit de la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, Henry Potter vint nous prévenir du retard que nous avions et des risques que nous courions face à vous, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant. S'en suivit une course poursuite intense pour ne pas arriver trop en retard à votre cours.

Le ton était tellement doux, innocent et sincère que le professeur MacGonagall le crut sans problèmes. Blaise et Théo semblaient épatés par son talent pour la comédie.

-Ce n'est rien, jeunes gens, sourit la vieille MacGo. Je vous félicite plutôt pour votre entraide.

Mais Daraen remarqua que si la plupart des Serpentard n'avaient pas cru à son histoire et le regardait avec une fierté non dissimulée, la plupart des Gryffondors l'avait cru et le regardait avec… compassion ? Il regretta aussitôt de s'être laissé aller. Alors, il attendit que la vieille prof ait le dos tourné pour lancer aux Gryffondors un regard cynique et méprisant du genre : « _Vous êtes tombés dans le panneau. Tout était calculé. »._

-Oh, le salaud ! s'écria Ronald Weasley.

-Weasley, cinq points en moins à Gryffondor.

-Professeur, il se moque de vous !

-Weasley, la prochaine fois c'est la retenue. Mr Delacourt, ajouta MacGo, étant donné que vous êtes nouveau, pouvez vous nous faire une démonstration de vos pouvoirs ?

Daraen haussa un sourcil… Avant de pointer de sa baguette le tableau… Qui se transforma en un louveteau mignon comme tout…

-Une métamorphose informulée à votre âge ? Impossible ! dit MacGonagall incrédule.

-Hélas ! Je viens à l'instant de vous prouver que si…

-Qui vous a apprit tout cela ? demanda MacGonagall.

-Oh ! En partie l'École Primaire de Sorcellerie de Beau Bâtons. Sinon, c'est le parrain de Jade, le mien, celui d'Elise et nos parent qui nous on tout appris.

-Vos parrains doivent être de grands mages français !

-Pas du tout. Ils sont anglais.

-Alors est-ce Darius Ryflus, l'inventeur de certains sortilèges de métamorphose ? Ou bien Eric Gunter, le concepteur des propriétés des lois de Gamp dans la métamorphose élémentaire ? Ou bien…

À ces mots, Daraen eut un large sourire un peu fou...

-Pas du tout. Il s'agit simplement de Severus Rogue, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin…


	6. Action ou vérité?

Bonjour à tous !

Après deux longues semaines d'exam, j'ai une nouvelle pas très réjouissante…

À partir de maintenant, le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre le week end, voir deux ou trois si je suis en forme…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce rythme n'est que temporaire… À partir de fin avril, on reprend le rythme un chapitre tout les un ou deux jours !

Je vous remercie également pour toutes les reviews !

Dans ce chapitre, il y aura (pas dans cet ordre bien sûr):

-André très très en colère envers Alfie (compréhensible)

-Les Potter en grande discussion avec Sirius, Remus et l'honorable directeur (notez bien l'ironie !)

-Rétrospective des trois premières semaines des Delacourt sous le prisme de Sev

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Dans le chapitre 4 :_

 _-Vos parrains doivent être de grands mages français !_

 _-Pas du tout. Ils sont anglais._

 _-Alors est-ce Darius Ryflus, l'inventeur de certains sortilèges de métamorphose ? Ou bien Eric Gunter, le concepteur des propriétés des lois de Gamp dans la métamorphose élémentaire ? Ou bien…_

 _À ces mots, Daraen eut un large sourire un peu fou..._

 _-Pas du tout. Il s'agit simplement de Severus Rogue, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin…_

 _Chapitre 5 : Action ou vérité ?_

Severus Rogue marchait dans le château, pensant à tout ce qui s'est passé durant les trois premières semaines des Delacourt à Poudlard. Et le bilan était… mitigé.

Alfie, lui était devenu batteur dans l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard. Bientôt, les cognards qu'il expédiait avec autant de force que de précision firent de gros dégâts aux équipes ennemies (dont celle de Gryffondor, où Angelina Johnson finit avec une côte cassée).

André, lui devant à la fois l'élève le plus studieux et le plus détesté des professeurs de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Studieux parce que son intelligence avait autant peu de limites que son insolence… Détesté parce qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à corriger l'ensemble de ses professeurs, à part Severus bien entendu, sinon il aurait été depuis longtemps froidement assassiné par Jade.

Quand à Jade… contre toute attente elle se lia d'amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley, partageant probablement le même sens de la démesure… Bientôt, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans le château de Poudlard sans être victime de l'une de leurs blagues de mauvais goût. D'ailleurs, elle fut soupçonnée d'avoir impunément aspergé les bonbons du vieux fou avec de l'huile de foie de morue… Chose que la gothique nia totalement.

Daraen ruina en un rien de temps son image de « petit garçon innocent et exemplaire » en s'écriant sur un professeur Potter très en colère « qu'il était idiot de penser que vous soyez un jour bon à autre chose que tenter de draguer (sans succès) Mme Rosemerta ». Et lorsque l'on découvrit la signification de ses derniers mots… Daraen fut mis en retenue pendant au moins un mois, mais les retenues en question étaient tellement horribles pour le grand James Potter qu'elles s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une semaine, où Potter père présenta sa démission… aimablement refusée par le vieux fou.

Seule Fleur gardait sa réputation de fille modèle et intelligente et traînait désormais avec un groupe de Serdaigles et de Serpentards de sixième année. Mais le fait d'être tout le temps courtisée par quasiment toute la population de Poudlard la rendait très souvent en colère… Et Jade ne se privait pas pour l'énerver encore plus.

Lorsque Severus arriva devant la grande porte de la Grande Salle, il poussa un soupir. Le fait que ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille soient si… incroyablement insolents, cyniques mais affectueux le rendait presque fou.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, son regard se tourna machinalement vers la table des professeurs où il remarqua que ni Potter père, ni Dumbledore n'étaient pas présents. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers la table des Serpentards… Il eut la surprise de sa vie.

André et Alfie semblaient être en train d'essayer de reproduire une sorte de prise de catch où Alfie avait manifestement l'avantage. Les jumeaux Weasley se battaient à mains nues, et on pouvait à présent les différencier car Fred avait un œil au beurre noir tandis que son frère avait la lèvre fendue. Jade et Fleur se battaient encore, seulement que Jade avait un avantage manifeste, là où Fleur n'avait que les yeux pour pleurer. Daraen semblait (avec l'aide de Théodore) avoir créé une sorte de pari sportif où deux filles, que Severus identifia comme étant Tracey Davies et Daphné Greengrass, venaient de donner quelques Gallions. Le tout était couronné des professeurs MacGonagall, Quirell et Chourave qui tentaient sans succès de séparer les élèves.

-Severus, vous devez nous aider ! s'écria l'honorable MacGo lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Laissez… Quand l'un mourra, l'autre arrêtera, répondit Severus avec une pointe de fatalisme.

-In…. Inconscient ! s'exclama Quirell. Ai… Aidez nous t-tout d-de sui… suite !

-Votre phrase vous a certainement nécessité beaucoup d'efforts, Quirell, mais je crains que je ne dis que la vérité. Je connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que vous ces enfants, répliqua Severus avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Puis il pointa sa baguette sur Fleur et Jade avant de dire _Lashlabask !_

-Sev, dit froidement Jade.

-Jade, dit froidement ledit Sev.

-Pourquoi nous as tu séparées ?

-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?

-Parce que j'allais gagner, intervint Fleur.

-Tu veux que je te prouve que non ? demanda froidement Jade et toute la Grande Salle réprima un frisson… cette fille n'était définitivement pas normale.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? continua imperturbablement Severus.

-Je jouais à action ou vérité avec Fred et Georges, puis cette idiote s'est invitée avec ce gigolo, répondit Jade en pointant successivement Fleur et Daraen. Puis, ces deux brutes épaisses –elle pointa du doigt Alfie et André (qui suffoquait à présent)- se sont incrustés et tout est parti en cou…

-Daraen, que faisais-tu ? demanda Severus en coupant impunément sa filleule qui le fusilla du regard.

-Je m'enrichissais, Sev.

-Mais encore ?

-J'ai organisé un pari pour voir qui sera gagnant de cette grande bataille. Et j'ai trouvé normal que tout le monde puisse participer, dit Daraen les yeux luisants de sincérité.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?

-À vrai dire, non.

-Donne moi cet argent.

-À vrai dire, non.

Severus poussa un soupir. Il sépara Alfie et André, avant de dire :

-Vous savez que vous pouvez jouer à ce jeu de manière saine et sans violence ? Alfie, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, répondit ce dernier. André, tu te rappelles de Victoria Scott, la fille sur qui tu as craqué quand on était aux Caraïbes ?

-Elle ! Oh oui ! répondit André en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je crains le pire, marmonna Fleur.

-Elle voulait te faire passer un mot où elle te disait qu'elle t'aimait bien mais je l'ai jeté à la poubelle parce que moi aussi je l'aimais bien, poursuivit Alfie en éclatant de rire…. avant de se rendre compte qu'il était le seul.

-Mais c'était l'amour de ma vie !

-Oui, _c'était_ l'amour de ta vie.

Mais André se releva, avant de se jeter sur son ignoble grand frère pour l'étrangler. Fleur tenta –sans succès- de les séparer.

Daraen, Jade et Sev échangèrent un regard.

-Ah ouais… Même moi je me sens mal, dit Daraen.

-Pareil, dit Jade.

-Comment Alfie a pu faire ça ? termina Sev.

 _oOo_

Mais au bureau du directeur, la conversation était bien plus houleuse. James et Lily Potter semblaient au bord des larmes, sous le regard las de Dumbledore et méprisant de Sirius et Remus.

-Ce n'est pas possible, lâcha Lily. Albus… Où est notre enfant ? Notre Harry ?

-Lily, croyez moi, je ne le sais pas…

-Mais c'est impossible ! Il _faut_ le retrouver ! Il est certainement quelque part ! s'exclama James.

-Vous n'êtes jamais allé chez Pétunia pour aller voir s'il était là bas, dit froidement Remus. Manque de temps, peut être consacré encore une fois à Henry ?

-Tu as trop fréquenté Servilus, Lunard, dit James. Il t'a refilé son sarcasme. Manque plus que ses cheveux…

-Servilus n'abandonne pas ses enfants, lui, dit froidement Sirius.

-Si il en a, reprit James avec un sourire mauvais. Qui voudrait d'un ex-Mangemort aux cheveux gras ?

Mais Dumbledore coupa net Sirius qui allait répliquer.

-Assez ! James, Lily, vous êtes des héros et vous devez le savoir. Vous avez eu le courage d'aban… de laisser un de vos enfants pour protéger le monde sorcier. Vous avez agi pour le plus grand bien…

-Le plus grand bien ? le coupa Sirius incrédule. On n'abandonne JAMAIS ses enfants ! James, toi qui passait ton temps à parler de protéger _tes_ enfants avant que Voldemort vous attaque, tu es fier de toi ? Fier d'avoir abandonné un de _tes_ enfants, qui est peut être entre les mains d'un Mangemort ?

-Et toi Lily, quel genre de mère abandonne ses enfants ? Harry mérite mieux, bien mieux, ajouta Remus.

-Assez ! reprit le vieux fou. J'ai un moyen imparable de savoir où est Harry.

En parlant, il sortit un parchemin.

-Ce parchemin est très utilisé par les parents dont leurs enfants ont… disparu. Il utilise les liens du sang. Si votre fils est encore vivant, son nom apparaîtra ainsi que sa localisation, car il est la chair de votre chair et le sang de votre sang.

À ces mots, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard subitement alarmé. Si on découvrait qu'Harry était Daraen, ils risquaient très gros. Ils espéraient très fort que la potion de Severus qui a transformé définitivement Harry James Potter en Daraen Romulus Delacourt serait efficace…

James et Lily prirent un coupe papier avant de légèrement s'entailler le doigt. Puis, ils laissèrent tomber les gouttes écarlates sur le parchemin.

Le parchemin bougea, puis des lettres apparurent, comme si une main invisible écrivait.

 _Henry James Potter. Poudlard._

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un long regard soulagé. Les Potter levèrent la tête vers Dumbledore qui esquissa un rictus.

-Je suis désolé. Votre fils semble avoir disparu.

-Il est mort ? demanda Lily, des larmes dans la voix.

-Pas exactement… Il y aurait marqué _mort,_ sinon. On dirait qu'il a été _renié._

Renier un enfant, était un acte vil. Si l'enfant n'était pas adopté dans les vingt quatre heures, l'enfant perdait tous ses souvenirs passés aux côtés de sa famille mais également sa magie. Le plus souvent, si l'enfant en question avait moins de cinq ans, le choc était trop dur et il en mourrait.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Même Walfburga Black, la terrible mère de Sirius ne l'avait pas renié. Elle l'avait simplement rejeté, pour qu'il puisse quand même reprendre le trône des Black.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James.

-Exact. J'ai renié ce garçon deux jours après l'attaque de Voldemort, pour que personne ne découvre jusqu'à aujourd'hui son existence et pour qu'il ne puisse pas gêner Henry.


	7. Le trio d'Argent

Hello tout le monde !

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre… En même temps, le contraire serait étonnant !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Daraen y reste tout aussi cynique… Un peu court ce chapitre, mais la suite est pour bientôt !

Bref ! Je vous laisse lire (qui a dit enfin ?!) ^^

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Même Walfburga Black, la terrible mère de Sirius ne l'avait pas renié. Elle l'avait simplement rejeté, pour qu'il puisse quand même reprendre le trône des Black._

 _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James._

 _-Exact. J'ai renié ce garçon deux jours après l'attaque de Voldemort, pour que personne ne découvre jusqu'à aujourd'hui son existence et pour qu'il ne puisse pas gêner Henry._

 _Chapitre 6 : Le trio d'Argent_

Daraen mangeait en somnolant, tout en fixant les tables de la Grande Salle. En définitive, cette activité était tout simplement géniale. Le fait de manger du hareng aussi. D'un regard las, il regardait Drago Malfoy discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle junior. De l'autre, il regardait Jade et les jumeaux Weasley parler d'une énième farce, lorsque soudain, l'idée de pousser Jade avec un taux d'alcoolémie légèrement trop élevé dans les bras de Fred Weasley fit son apparition dans son esprit. Cette idée lui arracha un sourire ironique.

-Wow… Pourquoi tu fixes ta sœur avec ce sourire malsain ? demanda Tracey Davis.

Daraen et Tracey étaient devenus amis en un rien de temps, partageant sans doute le même sens de la démesure, même si Daphné Greengrass, la meilleure amie de Tracey désapprouvait cette amitié.

-Hein ? Oh rien… On commence par quoi ce matin ?

-Duel avec Potter père et les griffons.

Ce qui arracha à Daraen un nouveau sourire.

-Arrête avec ce sourire, soupira Tracey. On dirait…

-Un pervers ? la coupa André qui venait d'arriver. C'est exactement ce qu'il est !

-Exactement. Et tes ex peuvent en témoigner, dit très froidement Daraen en ayant un nouveau sourire malsain.

Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Ce garçon… Il n'était vraiment pas normal…

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda André.

-Que tes ex peuvent témoigner.

-Pervers ! dit André.

-Ce n'est pas dans ma chambre que Maman a trouvé un exemplaire du _Kamasoutra,_ dit très calmement Daraen.

-Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'as mis dans ma chambre !

-Libre tu es…

À ces mots, André empoigna fermement Daraen par le col de sa chemise. Dumbledore le vit et s'approcha de la table des Serpentards.

-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette discussion, commença l'honorable directeur.

-Trop tard c'est déjà fait, dit André.

-Mr Delacourt, 10 points en moins pour votre maison et une retenue, dit Macgonagall.

-Merci Minerva. Ne devriez vous pas être en cours ? poursuivit le vieux débris.

-Si, si, sourit avec malveillance Daraen. Avec Mr Potter…

Dumbledore soupira. Pauvre James…

-Allez y.

Daraen et André se séparèrent tout en se dirigeant respectivement vers leurs salles de cours. Sur sa route, Daraen rencontra Théo qui semblait ravi de le retrouver.

C'était fou, mais Tracey, Théo et Daraen étaient surnommés le _Trio d'Argent_. C'était presque impensable de ne pas les voir ensemble, à l'instar du _Trio d'Or_ qui était composé de Granger, Potter fils et Weasley. À peine arrivé en classe que Potter père leur lança un regard noir. Regard qui fut répliqué par Daraen.

-Bonjour ! dit Potter père avec entrain. Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi, et comme chaque vendredi, nous avons cours ensemble !

-Votre intelligence vous mènera loin, dit Daraen avec cynisme.

-Mr Delacourt, 10 points en moins pour votre insolence, dit Potter en perdant son sourire qui, de toutes façons sonnait faux.

-C'était un compliment ! s'exclama Tracey.

-Miss Davies, taisez vous s'il vous plait. Bon, qui peut me rappeler ce que l'on a fait la semaine dernière.

À ces mots, la main de Granger se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Le _Petrificus Totalus,_ Mr Potter !

-Dix points pour vous, Miss Granger, sourit Potter à la meilleure amie de son fils.

À ces mots, les Serpentards levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Professeur Potter ? demanda innocemment Daraen.

-Oui, Delacourt ?

-Votre braguette est ouverte.

À ces mots, l'illustre ex-Auror baissa la tête précipitamment… avant de constater qu'une robe n'a pas de braguette…

-Ce n'était pas drôle Delacourt, dit Potter, agacé.

-Pourtant, cela m'a amusé.

-Eh bien vous autres français avez un drôle d'humour.

-Eh bien chez nous, au moins, les cheveux on les _coupe._

Encore une fois, Daraen avait eu le dernier mot. Henry Potter lui lança un regard assassin.

La relation entre les deux ex jumeaux s'était beaucoup dégradée, pourtant, Daraen s'en fichait. Potter fils était à l'image de son père : un sale gamin, immature, arrogant et idiot.

-Mr Delacourt… reprit Potter père. La première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai cru que vous seriez un bon élève.

-Et ? demanda innocemment le concerné.

-C'est tout.

-C'est tout ?

-En effet.

-Je suis très touché.

-Cela venait du cœur, dit Potter avec hypocrisie.

-Je n'ai pas précisé _où_ j'étais touché.

Les Serpentards lancèrent un regard fier à Daraen tandis que les Gryffondors soupirèrent.

Encore une fois, Daraen avait eu le dernier mot.


	8. Jade la tornade

Hello tout le monde !

Avant toute chose : Merci aux reviews!

Je suis désolé d'avoir autant tardé pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Même si elles ne sont pas dans ce chapitre, les révélations sont pour bientôt… Mais pour qui, au juste ? Daraen ou les Potter ?

Bon, je vous laisse avec mon histoire… Bonne lecture ! ^^

 _ **Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

 _-Je suis très touché._

 _-Cela venait du cœur, dit Potter avec hypocrisie._

 _-Je n'ai pas précisé où j'étais touché._

 _Les Serpentards lancèrent un regard fier à Daraen tandis que les Gryffondors soupirèrent._

 _Encore une fois, Daraen avait eu le dernier mot._

 _Chapitre 7 : Jade la tornade_

-Mr Delacourt. Vous êtes en retard, dit Macgonagall.

-Merci, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, répondit laconiquement Daraen.

Directement après le cours de duel, Daraen était allé on ne sait où, laissant Théo et Tracey aller en cours de métamorphose en leur assurant qu'il reviendrait très vite.

-Pour votre information, vous êtes en retard d'un quart d'heure, répliqua Macgonagall avec froideur.

-Mon information est heureuse de le savoir, rétorqua Daraen avec mépris.

Théo et Tracey échangèrent un regard, tandis qu'Henry Potter, assit seul car Ron était absent, fusillait Daraen du regard.

-Delacourt, allez vous asseoir.

-Très bien.

Et Daraen fit apparaître un somptueux fauteuil. Il s'asseya et défia la vielle professeur du regard.

-Des informulés ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Hélas ! Un homme a un jour dit avec raison que tout est possible…

-Retournez à votre place Delacourt !

Elle reçut en réponse un regard glacial, tandis que Daraen se lavait avec grâce pour s'avancer vers sa place… Mais il s'asseya plutôt à côté de Potter.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Potter.

-Ton intelligence est si limitée que ça ? demanda Tracey avec mépris. Il prend la place du rouquin qui se balade tout le temps avec toi.

-Barre toi, Delacourt ! Espèce de sale serpent ! dit Potter.

Pour tout réponse, Daraen se contenta de bailler.

Henry devint rouge de colère :

-Ne m'ignore pas !

Daraen se tourna lentement vers lui avant d'éclater d'un rire glacial, cynique et remplit de mépris.

-Alors, on est frustré, Mr le Survivant ?

-Sale Serpentard !

-Mr Delacourt ! Vingt points en moins pour vous !

Daraen se leva, lança un regard froid à Macgonagall et lâcha :

-Ne croyez pas que ce qui vient de se passer en restera là.

-Mr Delacourt ? Qu'insinuez vous ?

-Que c'est au nom de cette injustice que je vous quitte.

Et Daraen quitta la salle après avoir laissé perplexe l'ensemble de la classe…

Et personne ne le revit de la journée…

Et le soir même, à l'heure du dîner, les Delacourt ainsi que Severus se réunirent dans la table des Serpentards, légèrement effrayés.

-Jade, tu es sûre que tu ne sais pas où il est passé ? demanda Sev.

-Non ! Je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

-Peut être qu'il est dans la forêt interdite, dit Théo.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda Tracey.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle sait quelque chose ! C'est insensé, Daraen lui dirait tout de même ! dit Fleur en pointant Jade du doigt.

-Remarque, si il avait décidé de fuguer encore une fois ? demanda André en frissonnant.

-Non, il aurait prit soin de nous laisser des petits souvenirs, réfuta Alfie. Du genre la collection de sous vêtements de Fleur dans le grand salon du manoir, les livres d'André remplacés par des dessins obscènes, ou bien….

-Ou bien ? demanda André.

-OU BIEN LE FAIT QUE TU AS VENDU BARNY ! explosa Alfie avant de se jeter sur André.

Et André et Alfie recommencèrent à se bagarrer. Mais les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient habitués à cela ne réagirent pas. Ils se contentèrent plutôt de commencer à parier sur qui allait gagner.

-Séparez les ! dit soudainement une femme rousse aux yeux verts qui dinait dans la table des professeurs.

-Laissez, dit Jade d'un ton las. Quand André sera mort, Alfie s'arrêtera.

-Inconsciente ! _Lashlabask !_

Et Alfie et André furent séparés.

-Bon, et maintenant où est Daraen ? demanda Fleur.

-Vous parlez de ce sale gosse ? Ce n'est pas une si grosse perte ! dit le professeur Potter qui venait de rejoindre sa femme.

-Tout comme le votre, Mr Potter, dit Sev d'un ton froid.

-C'est le Survivant ! s'écria James.

-Vous voulez qu'on vérifie ? dit froidement Jade en s'avançant vers James.

-Jadelyn, calme toi ! dit Severus.

Et Jade savait que lorsqu'il l'appelait avec son prénom entier, il valait mieux se calmer.

-Bon où est Daraen ? demanda Fleur.

-C'est vrai ! Il est où ? demanda Alfie en se relevant.

-Je parie sur la forêt interdite, dit Théo.

-Je parie sur Pré au lard, ajouta Tracey.

-Je parie sur la Salle sur Demande, soupira Sev.

-Je parie sur l'Allée aux Embrumes, intervint James Potter.

-Je parie sur les « Milles et un plaisirs », marmonna Alfie avec un sourire malsain.

-Je parie sur les donjons, répliqua Fleur en fusillant du regard Alfie.

-Je parie sur les toilettes, acheva Jade avec un sourire mauvais.

André marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-En fait, si vous me le permettez… commença Dumbledore.

-On ne vous le permet pas, dit froidement Jade.

-Cinq points en moins pour vous, Miss Delacourt, soupira Macgonagall.

-Moi ? demanda Fleur incrédule. Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Pas vous Miss Delacourt, soupira Chourave. Votre sœur.

-Parfois j'envie Daraen, soupira Jade en se tournant vers Fleur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Fleur.

-Parce que vu qu'il a été adopté, il ne peut pas logiquement dire qu'il a une sœur aussi idiote que toi, dit Jade.

-Daraen a été adopté ? demanda Dumbledore subitement intéressé en coupant net Fleur.

-De quoi je me mêle, vieux débris ? rétorqua Alfie en bandant ses muscles et en fusillant du regard à la fois Jade et Dumbledore du regard.

Et si l'un sembla légèrement impressionné, Jade étouffa un baillement.

-Arrête, Alfie. Tu n'impressionne personne mis à part l'ensemble de la population féminine de Poudlard, soupira Jade.

-On va dire que c'est un compliment…

-Libre tu es…

-Mais comment ça se fait que vous vous ressemblez autant ? demanda subitement Fred Weasley à Jade.

-Le rituel du sang, tu connais ?

-Oh ! Mais c'est illégal ! s'insurgea Macgonagall.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais dit ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais demandé, dit simplement André qui venait de se relever.

L'ensemble de la Grande Salle poussa un soupir.

Au même moment, une centaine de feux d'artifice explosèrent partout dans la Grande Salle. Un quart de seconde après elle fut plongée dans le noir. Un concert de cris et d'explosions se fit entendre tandis que le sol se mit à trembler. Des assiettes se brisèrent, des verres se cassèrent… Seule la table des Serpentards fut –relativement- préservée. À l'inverse, la table des rouges et or fut arrosée d'explosions.

-On est attaqués ! fit la voix de Macgonagall.

-Doux Merlin ! sembla s'écrier Dumbledore.

-À l'aide ! hurla Chourave.

-Au secours !

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Maman, j'ai peur ! sembla crier Henry Potter.

-Lily, Henry, restez près de moi ! s'écria l'ex Auror, James Potter.

-Hé ! Mais c'est… commença la voix de Fred Weasley.

- _ **DARAEN**_ ! hurla Jade.

La poussière retomba et le silence se fit. On distinguait presque cinq silhouettes au loin.

Puis la lumière revint. On voyait clairement un homme aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux blonds aux traits usés lancer un regard réprobateur mais amusé à un autre homme d'une beauté saisissante, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris. Daraen marchait à côté d'eux, aux côtés de Georges Weasley qui souriait d'un air béat. Quand à la dernière « personne » qui les accompagnait, il s'agissait de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard.

-Génial ! Incroyable ! caqueta ce dernier. On recommence quand ?

-Calme toi, Peeves, dit Sirius. En tout cas, crois moi George, je te promet de financer ta société de farces et attrapes ! Un talent pareil pour les farces et les mauvais coups ne doit en aucun cas être gaspillé !

-Merci Mr Black, souriait George d'un air béat. C'était tous nos Feuxfous Feusboum et notre Poudre d'obscurité instatannée du Pérou mais ça en valait la peine.

-Appelle moi Patmol !

-Heu… Patmol ?

-Quoi Lunard ?

-Je pense qu'il veut dire qu'on est allé un peu trop loin pour annoncer notre arrivée, sourit Daraen.

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça super ! caqueta Peeves. On le refait quand !

-Plus tard, sourit Daraen. II y a le vieux fou qui nous fixe.

Tout les convives de la Grande Salle fixaient les nouveaux arrivés d'un air incrédule. La plupart semblait étonnée. D'autres, comme l'ensemble des professeurs étaient outrés.

La Grande Salle était dans un état déplorable. Mais Daraen s'en fichait. Il s'avança vers la vieille Macgo avant de dire :

-Finalement, je pense que les choses vont en rester là.

-Qui est ce jeune garçon ? demanda la dénommée Lily.

-Oh ! Très chère vous ne me connaissez pas ? dit Daraen l'air soudainement très snob.

-Non, elle ne te connaît pas espèce de crétin, soupira Théo. Tu étais passé où ?

-Oui, dis ! dit Tracey. J'ai parié sur Pré au Lard !

À ces mots, Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

-On l'a trouvé là bas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre aux « Milles et un Plaisirs » à l'Allée des Embrumes ! dit Remus en s'étouffant de rire. Puis, quand on lui a demandé pourquoi…

-Il disait qu'il allait prendre des photos pour les envoyer à Ambre sous le nom d'André ! ajouta Sirius. Alors, on est rentrés au château en passant par la forêt interdite… Et on a rencontré Peeves aux donjons en allant chercher Severus !

-Puis on est remontés vers la Salle sur Demande où on a vu les jumeaux Weasley sortir d'un placard à balais, dit Daraen.

-Et alors que j'allais aux toilettes ils m'ont accosté, acheva simplement George.

-Vous êtes bizarres, dit Lily en lançant un regard à Daraen. Quelle immaturité !

Et si elle l'avait regardé plus longuement, elle aurait remarqué deux prunelles vertes familières…

-Laisse tomber, Lily, soupira James en fusillant du regard Daraen.

Et si il l'avait regardé plus longuement, il aurait remarqué une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

-N'écoutez pas ce jeune impertinent, Lily. Il est très insolent, dit Dumbledore en fixant Daraen.

-N'écoutez pas ce vieux débris, Lily. Il n'a plus toute sa tête, singea Daraen en fixant Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sembla pendant quelques instants se mettre en colère. Puis, James le coupa pour dire :

-Mr Delacourt, cent points en moins pour avoir mis un tel désordre dans la Grande Salle.

-Mr Delacourt, cent points en plus pour avoir mis un tel désordre _que_ dans la Grande Salle, singea Sev.

-Hum, hum, dit Tracey alors que tout semblait avoir été calmé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je pense avoir gagné le pari, dit elle avec un large sourire.

Et si la plupart des joueurs voulaient se rebeller, ils savaient que Daraen sauterait sur l'occasion pour répandre un bazar encore pire…

-C'est bon tu as gagné, soupira Jade en lui donnant quelques Gallions.

Un a uns, les perdants donnèrent un peu d'argent…

Puis Daraen adressa un sourire à son parrain et à ses « oncles » avant de s'asseoir pour commencer à manger. La plupart des élèves, toujours étonnés et hébétés, décidèrent de suivre son exemple.

Le dîner pu enfin débuter, même après une heure et demie de retard…


	9. Hors Série: Nouvelle fic!

Bonjour à tous!

Ceci est un message tout d'abord pour vous remercier de votre soutien, malgré cette très très longue absence. Deuxièmement, je tiens à vous informer que j'ai pris la décision de réécrire cette fanfiction. En effet, celle ci ressemblait trop à mon goût (et au votre) à "Hein?". J'ai donc créé une nouvelle fanfiction du même genre. Vous la retrouverez réécrite sous le titre de Dante Lancaster!

Cette nouvelle fic a déjà son premier chapitre en ligne qui est je pense mieux écrit. Certains éléments ne seront pas repris (Harry ira donc dans une famille totalement OC) mais je ne vous spoile pas! En attendant, je vous invite grandement à aller la lire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore!

Stahl.


End file.
